Kimi wo Ajiwatta
by Inuyasha loves sake
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by the fic Lollipop by taitofan. Kouji wonders what it's like to be a lollipop. Yaoi, KouKou.


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Digimon. GOD I wish I did. XP

**Warnings:** Pretty much PWP, twincest, yaoi.

**A/N:** A wrote this some time ago and simply forgot about it. This fic is actually quite embarrassing for me but it's the most lemony thing I've ever written so I try to be proud of it.

xxx

One fair summer afternoon, twins Kouji and Kouichi were hanging out in a park, munching on candy they'd just bought. Eventually there was a lull in their conversation, and that's when Kouji decided to say the most randomest thing in his entire life that would totally change the way he viewed the world...okay, maybe not that dramatic, but still.

The long-haired teen pulled the lollipop he'd been sucking on out of his mouth and studied it curiously. "...I wonder what it's like to be a lollipop."

His brother turned to him and gave him the strangest look that said 'you gotta be kidding me', but soon it faded, replaced by a positively devilish grin as an idea struck him. "Do you, now?" he answered smugly, slowly advancing towards the younger of the two.

"Eh...Kouichi...why are you looking at me like that...?"

xxx

The next thing he knew, Kouji was lying on Kouichi's bed half naked and being straddled by said boy.

"Kouji..." came the voice from above him, "Do you know that American commercial for some famous lollipop? The one that goes, 'how many licks to get to the center'..." Kouji stared blankly and he continued, "Well I have another...I call it, 'how many licks before Kouji comes'..."

Kouji turned beat red at that. He did NOT know how to respond. Of COURSE it wasn't like he was gonna resist or anything, just, well...wouldn't you be embarrassed too?

Kouichi descended to take a small taste of his brother's right ear. "One..." He travelled lower to his neck, trailing up the side of his face. "Two..." The licks were slow and teasing, a form of torture in its own way.

This time he decided to run his tongue over a nipple, smiling to himself at his twin's gasp as he did so. "Three..."

xxx

By the time Kouichi got to about the twentieth or so lick, Kouji was writhing beneath him in anticipation. "K...Kouichi..." he breathed, moaning softly as the other boy continued his assault, "...please..."

The older twin knew what he meant, and looked up at him with a fake pout. "But I'm not done yet," he whined. In all honesty, Kouichi wanted to take him right then, but no- he promised he'd treat his brother like a lollipop and damnit! He was gonna do it! And finish too, tasting every inch of his otouto's beautiful body. Kouji's excitement was all too obvious, his jeans becoming painfully tight.

Kouichi paused in his quest to unbuckle the other's belt, making sure to run a hand over the front of his pants while doing so, delighted by the low moan he received in response. He slipped the belt off and threw it onto the floor, going back to unbutton the pants. He then unzipped them very slowly, Kouji's face creasing in titillation. He loved the faces his brother made as he found different ways to torture him sexually.

...Gods he was a sadistic bastard. :p

Grinning at the thought, Kouichi pulled down Kouji's pants and subsequently his boxers all the way, giving the head of his erection a little lick. "Twenty-three..." Kouji inhaled sharply, gripping the sheets in balled fists.

Kouichi circled his tongue around Kouji's shaft-

"Twenty-four..."

-and suddenly had another idea. Listening to the short ragged pants from his twin made him want to hear what other sounds he could make. He had, after all, promised to treat him like a lollipop. And people don't just lick their lollipops.

In one quick motion, Kouichi took Kouji full into his mouth and gave him a long hard suck. Kouji moaned quite loudly and Kouichi cursed inwardly, hoping his mother didn't hear.

As if on que, there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by a soft feminine voice, "Kouichi, are you alright? I thought I heard something."

The older twin's eyes widened and he put a hand over his brother's mouth, "Yes mom, I'm fine!" he answered quickly.

"Well...okay. I'm going to the store, would you like anything?"

"No thank you!"

He waited until he heard her footsteps fade and the front door close before breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close..."

"Then get...it over with...!" His attention was brought back to the boy beneath him. "Aw, you're impatient."

In an unexpected burst of energy, the younger twin exclaimed, "Oh come on! You're horny too, I know it! Just do it!"

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at the other's choice of words. "Alright, fine. But next time, I get to finish."

xxx

**A/N:** Did it end too abruptly? A friend of mine mentioned a sequel...I might just do one. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
